My Eventful Life at the Academy
by iloveblackcat13
Summary: Mikan Sakura Yukihira is a beautiful and bubbly 16-year-old brunette who's the only child of Izumi and Yuka Yukihira. She was enrolle by her parents in Gakuen Alice, an elite school for the rich and talented. What will happen to Mikan's life in the Academy? Will this really be an eventful life for her in the Academy? Read and find out :-) I'm not good at summaries.


Mikan Sakura Yukihira, a smart, beautiful and bubbly 14-year-old brunette who is well

loved by her parents, Izumi Yukihira the number one business tycoon of the world and Yuka

Yukihira the most famous musician across Asia and Europe. Mikan's parents taught her the

right manners and attitude towards others despite their status. They taught her to be humble to

others and gave her everything anyone could have ever asked for. Mikan was a really talented in

almost everything.

Seeing how Mikan grew up into such a beautiful and talented young lady, Yuka and

Izumi decided to enroll her in Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice is an élite school for the rich and the talented people.

** Gakuen Alice  
Principal's Office**

Normal POV

Our beautiful brunette is now sitting down at the principal's office waiting, with her parents

with her.

"Mikan honey, are you feeling nervous?" Her mom asked. "Well a little Mom." Mikan

answered. "Well don't be dear. I'm sure you'll be fine." Her mother said smiling at her. "Mom

what if they'll treat me differently? You know like royalty?" She asked. "Well, confront them dear. Don't be afraid." Her mom sweetly answered. "Thank you so much mom, you're the

best."

Mikan answered giving her mom a sweet smile.

After a few minutes of waiting, two people finally came in the office.

**Mikan's POV**

After having a short conversation with my mom, two people finally arrived in the office.

One was a blonde haired guy with purple eyes while the other was a brown-haired guy with black

eyes. Wait a minute, that brown-haired guys looks really familiar somehow. I thought. My

thought was then answered.

"Mikan dear, this is your Uncle Kazu, the school's director and middle school division

principal." My dad said while staring at said Uncle. I was first shocked but then gave them a

sweet smile. "Okay now Mikan, this is Narumi Anju, your home room teacher." My Uncle said.

"Hello there." I said as I gave him a bow. "Hello, Mikan." He said giving me a sweet smile.

Hmm, he seems to be a nice teacher. I thought. "Okay, now Mr. Narumi you may now bring

Mikan to her class." My Uncle finally said.

**Normal POV**

Mikan bid her parents and uncle and went with Mr. Narumi to her classroom. After walking for

a few minutes they have finally arrived at their destination, class 2 B.

"Now Mikan, I want you to wait for my signal before you come in okay." Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan just nodded in response.  
**  
Inside the classroom…**

"Good morning my lovely students." Mr. Narumi said cheerfully. "Good morning Mr.

Narumi." The students replied. "Now dear students, please settle down for I have an

announcement to make." He said smiling. All of the students were listening except for a certain

raven haired lad. "Today we have a new student that will be joining us today." Mr. Narumi

gleefully said. Then the class suddenly became noisy. "Is it a girl or a boy?" One student asked.

"Well my dear students your new classmate is a girl." Mr. Narumi said. "Is she pretty?" A girl

asked. "Well, let see what you think about her. Dear, you may enter now." Mr. Narumi said

signaling Mikan to come in. As Mikan went in, the classroom suddenly went quiet. They

were gaping at her. Sensing why the classroom suddenly became quiet, our raven haired lad

looked at the new student. He then found out why it suddenly became quiet, they were staring at

a beautiful angel and of course our raven haired lad will never admit it at all.

"Now please introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi said. "Hello there, my name's Mikan Sakura

Yukihira but you can call me Mikan and I'm fourteen years old. I think you all know who I am.

Now before you ask me any questions, I just want to tell you guys that I want you to treat me as a normal student like all of you and I hope we could all be friends. That's all I want

to say and please take care of me." Mikan said giving them a sweet smile. They were all stunned at what she said; she even caught our raven haired lad's attention. But soon

enough they quickly recovered. "Now does anybody want to ask her some questions?" Mr. Narumi asked to the class. A lot of students raised their hands. "Do you have a

boyfriend?" A boy asked. "No I don't have." Mikan answered. "Well are you interested with someone yet?" A girl Asked. "Well no I'm not interested with anybody yet." Mikan

answered. "Now class, that's enough questions for now. You can ask her other question later. Now Mikan, I want you to sit near Natsume, the raven haired boy at the back. Okay

class free period since we have a new student. Bye." Mr. Narumi said while leaving happily.  
**  
Mikan's POV**

Man this class is weird. I mean why would they ask me if I have a boyfriend or if I was interested with anybody anyway. Well I guess I'll just go sit down now. While I was going to

my seat, I heard some girls saying that I was so lucky because I get to sit with the boy named Natsume. _Hmm maybe his popular. _I thought. As I settled down, three girls approached

me. One has a long pink hair, the other was a blue haired and the third one was a short green haired girl.

**Normal POV**

" Hello there Mikan-chan, my name's Anna Umenomiya the pink haired girl introduced and that girl is Nonoko Ogasawara pointing to the blue haired girl and that green haired girl is

Sumire Shouda." She said. "Hello, nice to meet you all." Mikan answered cheerfully being her bubbly humble self. "Mikan-chan, we were all shocked at what you said to us about

treating you as a normal student. We really didn't expect that from a child of one of famous persons in the world." Anna said. "Well my parents taught me to be humble and I feel

uncomfortable being treated differently." Mikan said. "Wow, you're nice. Hey want to hang out with us later? We'll give you a tour around the campus if you like." Anna offered.

"Sure, I would gladly accept your offer." Mikan sweetly answered.

Unknown to them a certain raven haired lad was listening to them talking.  
_  
This girl is interesting. _Natsume thought.


End file.
